


Finding a Seaking

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Archie is worried, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Maxie just wants to do something nice for his bf, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: Maxie really wants to do something nice for Archie and heads out to the waters to do so. Archie is concerned when Maxie isn't home before him, and freaks.My 50th work on AO3!!!





	Finding a Seaking

Ah the waters of Hoenn. Beautiful, prestine, and oh so very wet. Maxie didn't take kindly to fish living -- his boyfriends favourite Pokemon -- in water but as it turned out his motives for fishing today were different from normal. It was a surprise for Archie, who had been rather depressing as of late. He went to Shelly for an answer. She told him that a few grunts had quit and Archie, who was low-key soft hearted, hasn't taken it too well. So Maxie took it upon himself to catch his hunk of a man a hunk of a fish, aka a Seaking.

Applying bug spray on himself for the fiftieth time that evening, Maxie cast his super rod (obtained courtesy of Archie's fishing rack) into the water. And as all his fishing experiences in the past, it was unbelievably boring. The ginger waited about thirty minutes before an actual tug on his line started. Despite that he didn't look strong, he yanked the line with ferocity; reeling in a Goldeen no less. He huffed as it looked at him from its hanging position on the line. A thought of training it came to Maxie's mind before he remembered he'd have a hard time keeping that from Archie. Before he could make a clear decision he looked up to find the Goldeen already dropping back down to the water. 

 

He blinked and plopped down, swaying the wooden boat side to side. His stomach whirled so he let it settle before casting the line once again. 

 

The next two hours consisted of Maxie reeling in plant life, Magikarp, and occasionally a Lotad would come by and get stuck on the line. But no Seaking. So of course Maxie did what any person would do before hand and looked up where to find one. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF MEW ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Maxie's face was as red as his hair at this point. He sighed and rubbed his temple a bit, "right, okay. The safari zone." 

 

\- - -

Archie stretched tiredly as he came into his home that night. His bones cracked, making him sigh happily at it. 

"Ohhh honey I'm hoooome~ What's for dinner?" He jokingly calls into the kitchen. Upon seeing no one there he raised a brow and looked around to realise none of the lights were on in the house aside from the large tank of Horsea they kept in the living room. Only about three lived in there, but they were rescues from a natural disaster that occurred a few weeks ago. 

"Max?" He questioned and flipped on the lights. 

"Maxieeeeeee" he whined while going up the stairs.

"C'mon you promised to always be home on time and no later than seven..." a promise he had kept to until now, he mentally added. 

When he got to their room he realised he had been talking to only himself. The room was untouched.

Taking out his phone, he called the first person he thought of.

"Hello, Tabitha? Is- wait are you with Matt? Never mind- is Maxie there?"

Tabitha was trying to get Matt to quiet his laughter so he wouldn't be heard, obviously failing. 

"No? He came in for five hours and took the rest of the day off. Is something wrong?"

This alarmed Archie right away, he was already heading downstairs and reaching for the pokeball that contained his beloved Crowbat. 

"You sure he didn't say anything? He wouldn't just take off like that. "

"What do you mean take off," Tabitha paused as if he were thinking for a long moment, "oh! I remember now! He said he was going fishing!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Maxie hates fishing." Archie had to cut back from being sarcastic. Tabitha had quite a wrath. Still, he looked to his fishing rack that was always on the den wall and was taken aback by one of the rods missing. "Maybe he did after all.. thanks Tabs.. have fun on your date."

"W-what? I'm not on a-" Archie ended the call before he heard his denial. 

On the cabinet below the rack was a note he had noticed. "Gone fishing, I don't have my own rod, thanks." 

Before his mind could tell him that Maxie had been held at gun point to leave work and then kidnapped, he heard the front door open. 

"Archie?" Like a trained dog he was in Maxie's view within seconds. 

"Oh, Max" relief took over his appearance before he took Maxie into a big hug then a soft kiss. He sighed and then looked at Maxie in the eyes. "Why are you home so late? I was worried sick. And what's this about fishing, you hate boats-- why did y-" his rant was put to a halt by the others hand. 

Maxie reached into his pocket and held up a dive ball to him. "Sorry I was gone so long but... I caught you something." 

Archie raised a brow and took the ball in question. 

"Let it out in the pond."

Yes, they had a pond in their back yard just for Archie and all his water Pokemon. Don't underestimate a muscular man with puppy dog eyes that could melt Maxie's heart. 

They went out to the back, Archie looking down at the ball curious as to where Maxie had gotten it before clicking the button in the middle to make it grow in size. 

"Go on." Maxie looked excited despite how tired, and a little sunburned, he looked. 

"Come on out fella." Archie says while throwing the ball towards the pond. A flash of light and a moment later Archie's jaw was on the ground. 

The large Seaking splashed around in its new home happily, dipping in and out of the water playfully.   
"Well?" Maxie asks impatiently to him.   
"I love it!" Archie shouts, arms going up in the air before he jumps into the pond to hug his new friend. Maxie, of course, tried his best to stay on the side. But sadly, his dryness ended when the other got out and gave him a big, wet hug. Archie kissed all over Maxie's face, making him internally die.

"I can't believe you Maxie." Archie laughs and held the smaller's face in his hand. "I thought you weren't a romantic?"

"I'm not, I just... like making you happy." Maxie states, crossing his arms with a small smile playing on his lips. 

"I am... I'm going to have to go above and beyond to top this huh? What's a good ground type huh? What do you want?"

"How about a cup of tea and a movie?" Maxie suggested before looking down at his soaking clothes.

"How about a shower first?" Archie suggests with a grin.

"Only if you join me." Maxie smirked.

"With pleasure." The taller grins, quickly going to kiss the Seaking a goodnight before going inside to have a delightful evening with Maxie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I got the idea when trying to complete the Alola dex! It's also my 50th fic on AO3!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
